gleefanfictionsomethingnewfandomcom-20200214-history
Here to Win
Episode 7: Here to Win '' "This is it, guys! It's Sectionals. The bus will be here at 3:20 and it'll be leaving at 3:35, so be on time." Mr. Schuester told the Glee clubbers. "I can't believe we made it this far." Carter said happily. "We're gonna win this thing!" Griffin said. "You got that!" Luke replied. Everyone was excitedly chatting except Audrey. She was too worried. Her parents would kill her if they found out that Jonas impregnated her. What would happen if Coach Sylvester found out? Surely she would kick Audrey off of the Cheerios which would put Audrey at the bottom of the food-chain. "You alright, Aud?" Nicole asked. "Oh, uh, yeah." Audrey replied gulping. "Did you tell your parents?" Nicole asked, flipping her light brown pony-tail over her shoulder. "No. They'd kill me. I don't know what to do." Audrey confessed to her best friend. "If they kick you out, you can live at my house, but Aud. You need to tell them. Better they hear it from you than someone else." Nicole said. "Oh. Uh...thanks?" Audrey said. ''*4:00 at Abley High* "Alright guys. Have a seat." Mr. Schuester said in a green room. He took a look at everyone. The boys were wearing black dress pants and a white button up top. Some of the guys had the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. They had black vests and black ties. The girls had black dresses, knee-high. The straps went behind their necks and their belt was white. “Natural Talent’s on next. Now there last year’s nationals champions so we need to do our best.” He told everyone. “Don’t worry, Mr. Schue. We got this in the bag.” Leo said. "Okay. Well, let's go out and watch Natural Talent to see what we're up against. Jade looked over at Caylex, but he was across the room staring at Audrey scowl at Jonas. He's her ex. But Caylex loves me...''Jade told herself, and followed Jasmine and Luke out the Green Room door. * * * 'Leading Male: '''I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad'' '' Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen'' '' All: Oh every time I close my eyes' '' I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire'' '' ''Male: '''Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of everyday Christmas Give Travie your wish list I’d probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain’t never had it Give away a few Mercedes like ‘Here lady have this’ And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It’s been a couple months since that I’ve been single so You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho-ho hat Get it, I’d probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can’t forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music' '' ''All: '''Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire' '' ''Male: '''I’ll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I’ll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I’ll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I’ll probably take whatever’s left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing' '' ''All: '''I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen' '' Oh every time I close my eyes'' '' I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire'' '' ''Leading Male: '''I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad!' '' '* Green Room* "Oh God." Kenny said breathing deep. "We're crushed." Jonas replied tugging on his shirt. "Guys. C'mon, if we put our heart into it, we can win." Caylex said. "Yeah. That and a snowballs chance in hell." Griffin retorted. Mr. Schuester walked into the Green Room. "Guys, don't be down. I know we can beat Top Rox." Mr. Schue said. "C'mon." *Behind Entry Stage Doors* Jade was at the left door, Caylex was at the right. They were patiently waiting for the announcer to welcome New Directions and start the music. Caylex walked over to Jade. "Break a leg." He told her. Jade smiled. "Thanks." She replied and kissed Caylex. Caylex walked back over to the door as the music started. He took a deep breath and opened the door. A spotlight suddenly found him. Caylex: I walked across an empty land' '' I knew the pathway like the back of my hand'' '' I felt the earth beneath my feet'' '' Sat by the river and it made me complete'' '' Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?'' '' I'm getting old and I need something to rely on'' '' So tell me when you're gonna let me in'' '' I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin'' '' Caylex sang as he walked down the hall. Eyes turned and looked. The other door opened and Jade walked out. Another spotlight shone on her.'' '' ''Jade: '''I came across a fallen tree' '' I felt the branches of it looking at me'' '' Is this the place we use to love?'' '' Is this the place that I've been dreamin' of?'' '' So simple thing, where have you gone?'' '' I'm getting old and I need something to rely on'' '' So tell me when you're gonna let me in'' '' I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin'' '' Jade and Caylex walked on stage. '' 'Both: '''And if you have a minute, why don't we go'' '' Talk about it somewhere only we know?'' '' This could be the end of everything'' '' So why don't we go'' somewhere only we know? '' Somewhere only we know'' '' Oh simple thing, where have you gone?'' '' I'm getting old and I need something to rely on'' '' So tell me when you're gonna let me in'' '' I'm getting tire and I need somewhere to begin'' '' And if you have a minute why don't we go'' '' Talk about it somewhere only we know?'' '' This could be the end of everything'' '' So why don't we go? So why don't we go?'' '' ''Jade: '''Oh, this could be the end of everything' '' ''Caylex: '''So why don't we go somewhere only we know' '' ''Both: '''Somewhere only we know' '' Somewhere only we know'' '' The crowd cheered. The rest of New Directions walked on stage. '' 'Griffin: '''Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca'' '' Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere '''Caylex: '''I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries '''Carter: '''Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me '''Luke: '''Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from '''New Directions Girls: '''New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York '''Jonas: '''Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though '''Kenny: '''Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Africa Bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't, for they act like they forgot how to act '''Leo: '''8 million stories, out there in the naked City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it Me, I gotta plug Special Ed, "I Got it Made" If Jesus paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade '''Griffin: '''Three dice, Cee-Lo, three card Monte Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the kingdom I'm from the Empire State that's '''New Directions Girls: '''New York, hey, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York '''Dustin: '''Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is Lined with casualties who slip through life casually Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve '''Griffin: '''Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style And in the winter gets cold, En Vogue, wit'cha skin out pity of sin, it's a pity on the whim'' '' Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them'' '' ''Caylex: '''Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out Everybody ride her just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end '''Carter: '''Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight MDMA got you feeling like a champion The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien '''New Directions Girls: '''New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York '''New Directions: '''One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air, everybody say Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York' '' The crowd cheered and stood up. The next song music started. ''Jade: '''Give me a second I, '' ''I need to get my story straight '' ''My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state '' ''My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar '' ''My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and '' ''Caylex: I know I gave it to you months ago '' ''I know you're trying to forget '' ''But between the drinks and subtle things '' ''Though holes in my apologies '' ''I'm trying hard to take it back '' ''Jade and Caylex: So if by the time the bar closes '' ''And you feel like falling down '' ''I'll carry you home '' New Directions: '''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' New Directions: '''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' Audrey: '''Though I know it I'm not '' ''All that you got I guess that I, '' ''I just thought '' ''Maybe we could find a way to fall apart '' ''But our friends are back '' ''So let's raise our cup '' '''Cause I found someone to carry me home '' All: '''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' ''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' ''Carry me home tonight '' ''Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight '''Kenny and Emily: '''Come on' I have no reason to hide''' '' ''So will someone come and carry me home tonight '' ''All: The end is never right '' ''Where I can, '' ''So will someone come and carry me home '' ''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' ''Tonight '' ''We are young '' ''So let's set the world on fire '' ''We can burn brighter than the sun '' ''Jade:' So if by the time the bar closes' '' ''And you feel like falling down '' ''I'll carry you home '' ''Tonight' '' The crowd cheered. '*Green Room* The kids patiently waited for the cue to go on stage. Will walked in the door. “Let’s go. It’s time. * * * “In third place is…Top Rox!” One of the judges said. Top Rox hooted and whisked away once someone gave them their puny trophy. “Remember folks. The runner-up and the 1st place will BOTH go to Regionals.” The judge said. “And the runner-up is…New Directions. Natural Talent in first place!” Jade was happy they still got to go to Regionals, but depressed that Natural Talent won. Jade looked across the stage at Caylex. He was looking at Audrey…again.